


"I do c - c - c- Toki!"

by Twyd



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Anger, Beating, Clowns, Desire, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Slash, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: Skwisgaar normally doesn't give a fuck what his bandmates do behind closed doors.Or, Skwisgaar becomes furiously possessive of the rhythm guitarist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't think of a title.

Skwisgaar normally doesn’t give a fuck what his bandmates get up to behind closed doors. Toki included. But this makes him pause on his way past. Maybe because Toki has always seemed so innocent in terms of sex. Even at their wildest parties, even off his face on whatever sauce was available, Toki has rarely gone past second base with anyone, and Skwisgaar has never known him to bring someone back to his room to hook up. If the Norwegian’s groans through the door were anything to go by, he had achieved just that.

Skwisgaar shrugs it off. Good for him.

Just as he’s about to leave them to it, another moan makes him freeze. A moan that definitely doesn’t come from Toki, and most certainly doesn’t come from a lady.

His blood curdles. He stalks back to Toki’s door and yanks it open.

He can see _everything_ , Toki’s head back, his fists in the sheets, his dick slick with saliva, where they’re joined, and it’s _Doctor Rockso_ who’s over him, _Doctor Rockso_ with the sweat glistening on his back, _Doctor Rockso_ fucking him.

It takes them both a moment to sense Skwisgaar’s there. Then they both look around and freeze. Toki’s eyes widen, looking no more agonised than if his own mother had walked in on them. Dr Rockso, still joined to Toki, blinks. His eyes narrow as he reads the fury in Skwisgaar’s eyes, how livid he is and why, and he smirks.

Skwisgaar punches him first, hard enough to knock him off Toki and onto the floor. Then it gets fuzzy and he doesn't know what he's doing. He's  just vaguely aware that he’s yelling in a mix of Swedish and broken English, between kicks and punches, that Toki’s pleading with him to stop. He drags the clown to the door by his hair, out into the corridor, and he’s met by his three other bandmates and a handful of klokateers, who had all come running to see who was being murdered.

Skwisgaar throwns Dr Rockso away from himself in disgust.

“Gets him's _out_ of here!”

Once the clown’s gone, Skwisgaar slumps back against Toki’s door to catch his breath. His eyes fall closed. His arms, shoulders and back hurt. He’s not used to violence.

When he opens his eyes, his bandmates are still gawking at him in amazement.

“What’s the fuck’s are you’s looking at?” he shouts, and they instantly edge away.

“Nothing, dude, nothing…”

The corridor is silent once they’re gone. Toki has, quite wisely, stayed in his room. He is also silent on the other side of his door.

Skwisgaar sighs and steels himself. He turns around and lets himself back into Toki’s room, letting the door shut just hard enough to be a slam.

Toki is still on the bed, still terrified, but he has had the decency to put on a pair of pants and wipe the make up off his face.

“I’m sorry’s, Skwisgaar,” he whimpers as the other man approaches. “I didn’t know – I didn’t think you – “ he breaks off miserably, backing up until he hits the bed frame.

Kneeling over him, Skwisgaar reaches out a hand, and his eyes instantly screw shut, clearly expecting similar treatment to Doctor Rockso.

“Toki,” Skwisgaar says sternly.

He further extends his hand to Toki’s cheek, where he only smears away the last of the make up with his thumb. Toki’s eyes fly open with confusion, but by then Skwisgaar’s mouth is on his, firm and slow, and he feels Toki give into it just like the ladies do, just like they all do. He makes a little mewl when Skwisgaar pulls away, looking dazed. Skwisgaar remains stern.

“You don’t’s fucks other guys, Toki.”

“But I didn’t’s, he fucks me.”

Toki's eyes widen as Skwisgaar’s narrow, realising his error. He attempts to backpeddle furiously.

“I mean, I won’t’s, I won’t’s, I swear. But I don’t gets it. You fool’s around all the time, with whoever’s you want’s…?”

He cringes as he says it, as if truly expecting a smack in the face.

Swisgaar growls to himself. He knows he isn’t exactly being reasonable. But if he’d _known_ Toki swung that way! The thought that the _clown_ got to him first makes his blood boil. It’s _Doctor Rockso_ who’s been inside him, it’s _Doctor Rockso_ who’s left teethmarks all over his collar, that filthy, infuriating clown that had been getting Toki off behind Skwisgaar’s back for who knew how long.

The room is stale with sweat and sex. Skwisgaar looks at Toki now, and he’s still so tense, still drenched in sweat, probably still hard. The lube they’d been using sits in the corner of his vision. He forces himself not to look at it, but Toki reads it in his face anyway, eyes widening as he realises.

Fuck it.

Skwisgaar pushes Toki back and kisses him all over again.

-

Beneath them, taking in the all too recognisable bumping through the floorboards, the remaining bandmates avoid each other’s eyes, quiet with horror as they realise what’s happening.

After a moment, Nathan clears his throat.

“You, uh, you think they remember we got a show in like five minutes?”

“Probably not.”


End file.
